Make No Mistakes
by longlivetonight
Summary: They say that for every mistake you make, you learn a lesson in your life, that there is always a place to correct your faults. But in the town of Rosebelt Woods there is no place for making mistakes. How will Selena survive and keep her loved ones safe?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So you must be wondering what's up with me? I know I have been not posting anything. I was having a shaky time in my life with college and guy problems. But now everything seems to be in track and I can give quality time to writing. **

* * *

><p>Miley poured me some juice. I watched my glass fill halfway in orange. I lifted my glass and touched it to my lips, sipping it.<p>

'How are you today?' I asked. It had become a daily ritual for us. I would ask her how she was and she would put a reassuring smile on her face and tell me she was better. I wouldn't have believed it last month but right now she really did seem to get better.

'Never been better. Are you done with homework?' She asked as she grabbed her glass and we sat on her couch, facing each other.

'Nope' I groaned. 'So anyways Taylor is hosting this year's Halloween party. Her parents are okay with her throwing the bash at their lake house.' I informed her.

'I know she told me. I am not sure if I am going though.' She frowned.

'Miles it will be fun, I promise.'

'It doesn't seem right you know, Selena. It's just been like five months since she..' her eyes watered a little but she controlled the rain.

'Miley you can't be stranded forever. Your dad has moved on, Justin has moved on.' She was the only one who was not over her mother's death, which was fair because she was so close to her.

'I thought I knew her.' She said. 'All this time she had been keeping things from me. If she would have told me that she...is having an affair, I wouldn't have hated her.'

I just looked at her as she kept her eyes on her glass, conflicting with in herself of what was right and what was wrong.

Five months ago a whirl took the town of Rosebelt Woods in frenzy. Miley's mother was raped and killed brutally. Miley saw the killer. She testified against Corner Dewey who she claimed she had seen fleeing the crime scene. The worst thing that later came was that Miley's mother wasn't actually raped but she had sex with Dewey. She was with him before she was murdered. Corner Dewey was the prime suspect but after interrogation, he was let go because it turned out he was not the murderer. Someone had framed him.

Since Dewey was released, Miley's family was distraught. Knowing that the killer was yet on loose was a constant reminder that justice has not been done. School wasn't any easier for Miley. Everybody kept looking at her with sympathetic eyes. We all were glad it's the senior year. It will be over soon hopefully.

'You will get over this. I promise. One day you will wake up and everything will be fine. You have me okay?'

Miley needed to be reassured again and again. She was the kind of person who always feared losing people she loved.

'Thank you Sel.'

She took my hand in hers. I pressed it gently and smiled at her. Before I could say anything the front door swung open and Taylor and Demi walked in.

'Hey you are late. It's almost six now.' Miley said looking at them unimpressed.

'Tell that one' Taylor pointed at Demi. 'Took forever at the shopping mall.'

'Sorry! Gosh cut me some slack.' Demi muttered, settling between me and Miley. Taylor sat on the arm chair.

'Where is your dad? And Justin?' Demi asked looking around.

'They have gone to this business dinner or something. Justin is finally joining ad with his business. He doesn't want to go to college.' Miley said.

We all pondered on that for a minute.

'So any updates on you and my brother?' Miley asked Demi, who went into instant blush mode. Justin and Demi were going out since a week.

'We had sex yesterday.' She announced.

'Go girl!' Taylor laughed.

'Awesome!' I muttered half heartfelt. Justin was my ex. Not that I have any feelings for him now, but it just stings a little that it didn't work out.

'Spill everything. Was it good? Is it big?' Taylor went into her gossip mode.

'Oh god it is big.' Demi laughed.

'Guys he is my brother. I don't need to hear this!' Miley said, covering her ears dramatically.

'Um I will just put this in the sink.' I announced interrupting their gossip, holding my empty glass.

I didn't wait for them to approve or anything. I just walked away in the kitchen. I stood by the counter feeling a little uneasy.

'We shouldn't have talked about Justin.' I heard Taylor say.

'I thought she was over him.' Demi's voice said.

'Should we talk to her about it?' Miley asked.

'I feel responsible for this. Maybe I should talk.' Demi said.

I decided I needed to set Demi free of the guilt she was feeling. I was happy for both of them. Honestly I was. Only sometimes when all of a sudden Justin was mentioned, I struggled to keep a straight face.

I swung open the door and walked out of the kitchen to the living room. The girls went silent when they saw me.

'Guys can we talk?' I asked as I sat back in my original place.

The three of them nodded.

'I am over Justin. Sometimes I am just caught off guard and that is it.' I turned to Demi. 'I am so happy for you. Justin is a great guy. And I am your best-friend, so I want you to be happy and not to worry about how I feel. Okay?'

'Okay.' She muttered hugging me. 'I love you Selena Russo.'

'And I love you Demi Chance.'

I let go off her and straightened myself.

'So now let's talk about you.' Taylor announced. 'Selena you haven't been out on a date since a year.'

'I don't really think I need to date anyone right now.' I said.

'Come on Sel. You are pretty and young. There are tons of nice guys who would want to go out with you.' Demi said.

'This is senior year. Our last year in school. I really don't think I wanna tie strings to anyone right now.'

'Common its just been one month into school. You have plenty of time to fool around.'

'I don't wanna fool around. I want something serious.' I stated.

Demi rolled her eyes at me.

'So Taylor have you started planning the Halloween party yet?' I changed the topic.

'Nope not yet. I am gonna be needing your help guys.'

'Of course..' Demi said. 'But we need to start preparing soon. Its only two weeks till Halloween.'

I turned to Miley to see why she was silent. She was engrossed in her phone. I saw her typing.

'Oh no..' Miley muttered. We turned to her. Her disappointed face was looking in her phone.

'What's wrong?' Demi asked.

'Nick was gonna come over in an hour. I thought since dad and Justin aren't home we could get the house by ourselves. He just cancelled it.' Miley said disappointed.

That will be my cue to leave.

'Why did he cancel?' Demi asked

'Maybe he is doing homework ...' Miley muttered unsure.

'Guys I think I am gonna go home now.' I said stretching up.

'But I was gonna order pizza. Stay for dinner.' Miley said.

'Laura is getting Chinese takeout. So I am gonna pass out on pizza.' I said, grabbing my bag.

Laura is my step mother and her son Joe is my step brother. My dad and Laura got married three years ago and since then we have been living together. I like Laura and Joe . They are my family. Laura and I connect on a mother-daughter level only I don't call her mom. And since my dad leaves town every now and then for business, its nice to have someone back home with me.

'No one passes out on pizza.' Demi looked at me in disbelief.

'Bye. I will see you guys tomorrow.' I said waving at them.

'Nick you need to go now, Laura should be here any minute.' I managed to say between the kiss.

He broke the kiss and just looked at me, our heads touching.

'I want you Sel, right now.' He said and put his lips back on mine.

We have been going out for months now, but we hadn't had sex yet, which made it such a task to control my hormonal needs.

The way his body tightened around mine was enough to turn me all the way on. I wanted him to yank off every piece of clothing on my body and make me his. I deepened the kiss. My fingers were knotted in his hair, my legs wrapped around his waist as he lay on top of me. He broke the kiss and went down to my neck, leaving hot kisses on my sweet spot.

'Nick stop..' I moaned.

He unbuttoned my shirt. I pulled him tightly around me, leaving no space between us. He is the only real thing in this world. The only one who could make me feel this way.

'I want you too Nick. But right now is not the time.' I explained, resisting his hold.

'Selena I love you.' He said.

He had managed to remove my shirt. I unbuttoned his shirt. His chest was tight and muscled. I let my hands hover over them before slipping them down to his waist. I unbelted his belt.

His hands were now on my breasts, holding them carefully.

'Nick..' I couldn't manage to say a word. The heat was growing on me. I wanted him so bad.

'Nick please not tonight.' I was able to say. 'Please…'

He released the pressure and kissed my lips before rolling beside me on the bed.

It took me a while to settle my breathing.

'Do you think I should break up with her now?' He asked me. I rested my head on his chest. He put his arms around me, wrapping me in him.

'No Nick. I don't think she is ready.'

'She will be ready when she is. Surely we can carry on meeting secretly like this but it's frustrating Sel. For three months we have been meeting inside these four walls. I want to be able to take you out on date, pin you against your locker in school and kiss you.'

'Nick I want that too.' I sat up on bed, straightening my hair with my fingers. 'But with all Miley has been through in the last five months, it will hurt her more if you break up with her.'

He didn't say anything but kept looking at me. I leaned down and pecked him on his lips. 'I am just looking out for my friend.'

'And having an affair with your friend's boyfriend is a way of looking out for her?' He muttered.

My face froze. I felt the guilt rise up within me each time I kissed Nick. Miley and Nick have been going out for a year. And I and Miley have been friends since middle school. When six months back Miley went on a family trip for a week, I and Nick connected. He even kissed me in the library. Then Miley returned. But Nick couldn't stop texting and calling me. Even I started to fall for him. And then Nick and I started stealing moments behind Miley's back. Nick wanted to break up with her right away but I thought it was a bad idea.

'I am just kidding.' He said.

'Yeah now you seriously need to.' I warned him, pushing him out of the bed.

He stood up and started to straighten his clothes. I followed him down to the backdoor. I saw him get into his car. I waved as he drove away and disappeared in the stretching road.

I looked around at my neighbor's houses. I hoped nobody saw him sneak away. I don't think anyone would though, because the houses were at quiet a distance. If anyone did see Nick, no one would be able to identify him though.

I locked the door and stepped in my living room. I slouched on the couch grabbing my phone.

I looked over at the photo frame on the side table. Dad's arm was around Laura. Joe stood on dad's other side and I stood on Laura's side. It was the picture from the trip we took to Paris. Our smiles were genuine. I wouldn't give up this for anything in the world.

My cell phone started ringing in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw 'Daddy' blinking on the screen.

'Hey daddy! How are you? How is Texas?' I asked.

'I am good and Texas has never been better. Everything alright at home?'

'Yeah. Laura should be home any minute from work now. Joe is gone to some concert.' I informed him.

'How is school?'

'School is its usual self. Too much work and too much homework.' I complained. 'So when are you getting home?'

'I will be home tomorrow night.'

'Great. I'll see you tomorrow.'

'See you tomorrow. Love you.'

'Love you too.' I hung up the phone.

The land-line started ringing . I stretched over to grab the phone from the center table.

'Hello' I said.

'Who is this?' A guy said on phone. He had a hoarse, sweet voice. I couldn't identify him.

'You called. You should know.' I said intrigued. 'Maybe you have got the wrong number.'

'I think I may have.' He said.

'It happens. Take it easy.' I said hanging up.

Maybe it was someone who needed to talk to Laura. Dad's clients never called the land-line. Anyways if it was important, the person would call again. And he did, only a minute after I had hung up.

'Hello?'

'I had dialed the wrong number.'

'So why would you dial it again?' I asked irritated.

'I just wanted to say I am sorry.' He muttered.

'Okay bye. You are forgiven.' I said and hung up.

I was about to stand up and go over to the kitchen when the phone started ringing again.

'Hello?' I knew for sure it was him again.

'Hey'

'What do you want?'

'I just want to talk to you for a second.' He said.

I was a little amused.

'Okay. What do you want to talk?' I asked.

'Tell me your name.'

'I don't think so. Why do you wanna know my name?' I said. It was never a smart idea to give your name or number to stranger. Well this guy already had my number.

'I just wanna know who I am looking at.' My body went in alert mode as I heard what he said. He was looking at me? I got up from the couch and went to the windows to look outside. I couldn't sight anyone.

'What did you say?' I murmured.

'I just wanna know who I am talking to.' He changed the context.

'No, that's not what you said.'

'What do you think I said?' he asked me. I checked all the doors and windows. They were all shut. So if someone was out there playing this sick joke on me, they could never get inside probably.

'How will Miley feel when she will know about your rendez-vous with Nick?'

Oh fuck. How does this person know about us? If he knows Miley and Nick, he probably knows my name too.

I went to the kitchen and took a knife in my hand to defend myself if anything happened. My mind was not working.

'Look you fuck rag, stop messing with me.' I was pissed and scared now. I ran my fingers through my hair, thinking radically who would know about me and Nick.

'I am two seconds away from calling the police.' I said.

'Don't you dare threaten me you little bitch. You have no idea who you are dealing with.'

I went across the back to check the doors again. My heart was beating faster and my whole body was shaking out of fear. I clutched the phone tight in my hand, because it could slip through my sweaty hands anytime.

'Please leave me alone.' I begged.

'Turn on your patio lights.' He said.

'What?'

'You heard me bitch. Turn on your patio lights.'

I compiled to his instructions. I didn't think I really had any choice. When I turned on the light, I saw someone standing out by the stairs through the glass.

The hair on my neck stood up. Tears of fear formed in my eyes. I screamed.

I couldn't see his face. He had a mask on him. A white ghost faced mask, much like the one in the movie scream.

'What do you want from me?' I screamed in the phone.

There was dead silence on the phone. I looked at him. He wasn't moving. The black figure just stood there.

'The Chinese restaurant was closed so I bought Mexican instead-'

I turned around startled. Laura stood behind me confused with my look. I just ran into her arms. The food parcel in her hands dropped down as she put her arms securely around me.

'What is wrong, Sel?' she muttered in my hair.

'There is s..s..someone there.' I pointed behind me.

She let me out of her arms and went near the door looking out. He was gone.

'There is no one here Sel.' She said.

'Someone was here. He had called me and he knew stuff..' I babbled not able to contain myself.

'Sit on the couch. I will check out if anyone's here. Just relax okay?'

I went to the couch and sat as she said. I watched her going around the house twice. She locked the doors and then came to me, sitting beside me.

She wiped the sweat and tears from my face with his sleeves.

'Now tell me what happened.'

'I was waiting for you. I got a call on our land-line. This guy he knew stuff about me!'

'What stuff?' She asked to which I had no idea how to respond.

'Some stuff.' I said. She didn't ask me further about it so I just continued. 'Then he told me to turn the patio lights on and when I did he was standing there. He was there standing.'

'He is gone. He is gone. Did you see his face?'

'No... .' I said. 'He was a wearing a mask from that movie Scream.'

'Maybe it was just a kid doing a prank. Halloween is coming soon. You know how their smug brain works.'

I nodded. It couldn't have been just a prank. He knew about me and Nick. This was serious. I didn't say anything more to her because I didn't want her to ask for more explanation. I should talk with Nick first.

'Hey Laura can I bunk in your bed with you tonight?' I wouldn't be able to sleep on my own.

'I would really like to bunk in with my daughter.' She smiled at me.

I cracked up a smile at the words 'my daughter'. No one realizes the importance of mother when they one. My mom died of cancer when I was little. I never knew what mother was until Laura came in my life.

Nothing made me feel safe though right now. I couldn't get out the creepy voice and the mask out of my head. Sure it's fun when you see it in a movie but when it happens to you, you are goddamned screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

I turned to the left lane where Nick's house was. When I reached the gate, I punched in the four digit password and the gates opened. I parked my car and looked around to spot Nick's car. It wasn't 's parent's car also wasn't there. They had gone to Chicago to attend a relative's wedding. Nick hadn't even answered my calls. Maybe he was with Miley.

I used my key to open the front door and stepped inside. I was greeted by Elvis, Nick's golden retriever. He is such a pooch. I bent down and cuddled him into a hug. He immediately started licking my face.

'Are you having a nice Saturday morning Elvis?' I asked as I started walking to the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee. I hadn't had my morning coffee. I woke up, brushed my teeth and just drove here. I didn't even take a shower. Joe left early to meet up with Taylor for a jog and Laura had to leave early to meet a client and I didn't want to stay alone. I had to talk to Nick about this. I was creeped out about all of this. And I didn't feel safe in my own house.

I hadn't slept peacefully either. Though Laura was with me, I couldn't close my eyes out of fear. I was scared that if I close my eyes he would sneak up to me. For the little sleep I could get myself, I was completely wrapped up in the blanket, from head to toe like the blanket was shield that could protect me.

Elvis kept hovering around me as I made my coffee. When I settled with my mug on the stool of the kitchen counter, he decided to disappear out of my sight.

I ran my fingers through my hair, unknotting the knots that had formed. I hadn't even combed properly. I looked pathetic.

After about twenty minutes I heard the front door unlock. It was Nick. I was still in the kitchen, sitting on the stool.

'Elvis I am home.' I heard him call out and then I heard Elvis running to Nick like he had been reunited after a decade.

After a minute of ruffling of keys I saw Nick being led by Elvis to the kitchen.

'Hey babe what are you doing here?' he asked confused. 'You gotta be careful. Miley could have been walking in with me right now.' He stepped in front of me and wrapped me in his arms.

I kissed him and pulled away quickly before he deepened it. 'I was anxious to see you.'

'Last night left you needing more?' He teased kissing me again.

I pulled away again and said before he could get upset about it 'I think I have a stalker, Nick.'

As I told me last night's account I saw his face go from anger to worried.

'We need to go to the police.' He said determined and started walking away like e was gonna go to the station right now.

I got off the stool and pulled on his shirt.

'Nick we can't. He knows about us.' I reminded in case he forgot.

'This is so much bigger than anything. If this person is dangerous, he can hurt you. I have to break up with Miley someday or other. So let it be this reason.'

'But Nick we decided we are not telling her about us. We decided we would pretend to tart dating a month after you both break up. That is our plan.'

'Fuck that plan, Selena! You could get hurt babe.' He pulled me into a hug.

'I know but we don't know yet if it's really dangerous.' I muttered into his chest. 'I love Miley too much.'

'I love her too.' Nick said. 'But I am in love with you. Forgive me for caring a little too much more about you than her.'

I pulled away and pecked his lips. 'Let's see what happens next okay?'

He kissed me. This time I let him have it. I just needed him right now. The kiss was draining my fear even though it was only for the time being. His hands hovered on my back as I pulled him closer. I wrapped my arms around his Nick.

'Oh my god…' I heard someone say.

We split up and turned to the kitchen door to see shocked face of Taylor.

'It's not what it looks like..' I said.

'It is always as it looks like.' Taylor muttered aghast. She was right.

For a minute everything was numb. Nick and I were busted.

'I thought we were gonna start our biology project today, Nick. I guess we will talk later..' Taylor said and started to leave.

'Oh my god. Shit!' I put my hands on my mouth thinking how our world was going crashing down. I looked at Nick who had a less concerned look. It never much mattered to him. I sometimes used to ponder about it that why Nick was being so cold about Miley's feelings.

'It's a good thing now that it's out.' Nick shrugged.

'It is not out. We can ask her to not tell anyone Nick. Maybe she will understand.' I explained.

'SELENA WHY ARE YOU SO CONSIDERATE ABOUT MILEY'S FEELINGS?' He yelled at me stepping away.

'Why are so inconsiderate about her feelings?' I yelled back. It was beyond me to understand on my own that why Nick was being so cold about her. At some point he did love her.

'You want the truth?'

'What are you talking about?' I asked, my voice breaking a little as tears crept down my cheeks.

Nick seemed so angry and I was scared for him. What was he talking about?

'Do you remember last year when I went to China with my parents for two weeks?' he asked, calming down.

I nodded a yes.

'I came back a day before I was supposed to. I wanted to surprise her. Guess I was the one who was surprised when I sneaked up in her room through her window while her parents were sleeping to find her jumping naked on bed with other guy.'

My hand went to my mouth, covering it. This new piece of information shook me.

'She cried and begged to forgive her. I eventually did. But that image of her and him, it didn't leave my head. I cried a lot Selena. I couldn't understand why she felt to have another man when I loved her.'

I looked at Nick's face which went through a lot of emotions all at once. I stepped near him carefully and rubbed his shoulders.

'I love you Nick.' I whispered. I pulled him closer and hugged him tightly. My tears continued to flow. When did this happen? When did I get so close to this guy? First I thought it was just some kind of infatuation. I was wrong. It was more than infatuation. It was love. Only today did I mean it.

'So its okay if it gets out?' he asked me, stepping away from me.

'I think Miley should know from us.'

'Right now?'

'After I take a shower.'

'Can I join you?' He winked as I started walking away.

'Um not today Mister. Remember the deal?' I asked.

'No sex before break up with Miley yeah yeah.' He mocked.

'Good. Now get me your shirt and jeans to change into.' I said.

'You are gonna wear my clothes?' he asked as he followed me to his bedroom on the first floor.

'Yeah. You got a problem?'

'I am just thinking how sexy you are gonna look in it.'

'So go pick me a nice one.' I pushed him away as he tried to enter the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and slipped out of my clothes. I turned on the shower and stepped in the flow of water hitting against my body. My muscles loosened a bit, letting me relax.

This whole thing was ripping my mind apart. Miley was cheating on Nick but that doesn't give him the right to do the same. I felt more guilty because I was letting him cheat on her. Everyone's loyalties were thrown away.

'Do you like red or pink?' I heard Nick ask from other side of the door.

'You own a pink shirt?' I couldn't stop but laugh.

'What? Its in for guys. Brad Pitt wears pink.'

'I don't think so. Anyways I would like to go with the red one.'

'Okay.'

I asked Nick to leave the room while I got dressed. I didn't want him to see me naked yet. I tucked the red shirt in my jeans so it looked fitted because it was a little big for me. His jeans was a size or two bigger too so I put on his belt. I checked myself in the mirror. I looked decent. To be honest more like sexy. The very fact that I was in his clothes made me so crazy about him. His clothes looked good on me. I could smell his perfume on the shirt which had been sprayed too much on it every time he wore it.

The door knob turned and Nick walked in.

'Hey heard about knocking?' I hit his shoulder.

'You look beautiful.'

He leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer.

'Not now Nick!' I warned him as he started kissing around my neck.

'You are such a buzz kill.' He muttered pulling away.

'We have some serious shit to do.' I reminded him.

His face turned serious on that mention. I stepped closer and put my one arm around his nick while the other hand played with his curls.

'It will be okay.'

'I know. I will drive.' He said, pulling me out of the living room.

'Can I ask you something Nick?' I spoke after two minutes of drive.

He nodded, his eyes still on the road.

'Are you with me just so you can get back at Miley?'

He turned to me for a single second before turning his gaze back on the road.

'Nick?' He didn't answer for a while.

'I can't believe you would even thing that way.'

'It's just that with all that I know...you have to give me the benefit of doubt.'

'Selena Russo I am with you because I am in love with you.' He said seriously. I could feel the honesty. I didn't need anymore proof. 'And also because you look terrific in my clothes.'

He offered me his hand and I slid mine in his. He gently pressed them before letting go and putting them back on the wheel.

'You know I have a major crush on Mr Collins.' I said remembering how Demi and I were discussing his cuteness.

'Mr Collins? Algebra professor in school?' Nick asked amused.

'Yup the same one.'

'Selena Russo, are you trying to get me jealous.'

'Yes I think so Nick Gray.' I said coyed.

'Its not working because he is nothing in front of me.' He said confidently.

'Don't be so confident. He has got the fittest body. He is young and his face looks that of like an angel.' I put out the positive points.

'But will his clothes look good on you?' He asked grinning.

I blushed on the mention of me wearing Nick's clothes. And in the middle of all the casual talk, we forgot about the situation that awaited us.

'This is a lot harder than I thought it would be.' Nick said. We were sitting in his car outside Miley's house.

'Her dad is home. His car is right there.' I pointed at the car. 'We can't talk to her about this right now. Her dad can't know.'

'You are right. Let's just go. Maybe we can talk after school on Monday.'

I nodded.

'Nick, you go. I am gonna hangout with Miley for a while.' I told him getting out of his car.

I wanted to know how was she.

'Okay. I will call you later.' He said.

I turned away and walked in through the gate.

I buzzed the bell.

'Hey Selena. Good morning.'

'Morning Mr Stewart. How are you?' I asked.

'I am good. Its a fine morning.'

'Is Miles up yet?' I asked as I stepped in.

'Nope.'

'Mind if I go wake her up?'

'Yea sure.' He allowed me.

I climbed up to the stairs to her room and turned her door knob and stepped inside. I closed the door behind me as the sight burned my eyes. Miley was wrapped up in sheets, deep in sleep with my cousin wrapped around in the same sheets, assumingly both naked.

'What the fuck is going on?' I muttered to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Nikkiwikki Thank you so much. I am glad you like it.

FABULOUSmarie no no there is no quitting this story. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

XoXoILOVENILEYoXoX I told you that you won't feel bad Miley. Aww and about niley, I just am inspired by nelena a lot so...

* * *

><p>I was so angry. But my anger wasn't really justified. I felt guilty but Miley should feel guiltier. I was not sure if she really did. I mean she was cheating on Nick the whole time. She was having sex with my cousin Liam. My cousin! Nick never mentioned the name of the guy Miley hooked up with. Liam is five years elder to Miley. My head was spinning so fast, I felt I could fall from the chair.<p>

I waited patiently as Miley took her shower. After I had woken both of them up, Liam sneaked out of the house. Miley waited till her dad went to work and asked me to wait for her as she cleaned herself. I was outraged. I just wanted to leave. But if I did leave without talking to her, things could get out of hand.

How is Nick gonna react when I tell him? Would he be bothered or no? I didn't even wanna think about that at the moment.

'Hey.. .' Miley walked in to the living room. She sat in front of me on the chair, resting her arms on the table between us.

'Sel I can explain.' She looked at me.

'Yea?' I frowned. 'Go on.'

'I and Nick, we don't connect anymore the way we used to. We fell apart. And I sort of started having feelings for Liam.'

'How long has this been going on?' I asked.

'Since Nick had gone to the trip to China.' She murmured.

'So you begged and cried to Nick to forgive you, yet you continued seeing Liam?' I raged disgusted.

'How..how do you know about that?' Miley's eyes seemed to get wet. It was about time it would start raining.

'That is not the point. The point is I know. What the fuck do you think you are doing Miley? You are seventeen! Jesus Christ.'

'Selena you won't understand how it feels when your boyfriend doesn't appreciate you anymore. Every time Nick looks at me, I feel this sting, like he is always cursing me.'

'Then why wouldn't you come clean? Tell him the truth and get done with it?'

'I am scared. I guess…'

'Oh god Miley. I will tell you what's happening. YOU WANT BOTH NICK AND LIAM. YOU HAVE BEEN CHEATING ON BOTH OF THEM- WAIT DOES LIAM KNOW YOU ARE WITH NICK?'

She nodded a yes.

Liam and I were in the same place right now. Only I was not hooking up with Nick like Liam and Miley were with each other.

'I am just so confused. I don't understand what I am doing.' She sobbed.

Miley was being selfish. She was just torturing Nick now. I could now understand why Nick wasn't so bothered about her feelings.

'I am leaving. I can't stand you right now.' I said, standing up.

'Please Selena don't leave.' Tears started flowing down her face.

'What do you want me to do? Huh?' I asked turning around.

'Tell me what to do..'

'I will tell you something now.' I said, looking at her daggers. 'I am in love with Nick. And Nick is in love with me.' I fired to her.

Her face went blank in disbelief.

'What are you saying?'

'Yes Miley. WE HAVE BEEN SEEING EACH OTHER FOR A WHILE NOW. YOU AND NICK ARE OVER AND NOW I AND NICK CAN BE TOGETHER. GO KEEP FUCKING MY COUSIN, YOU WHORE!'

I came on too hard on her. All this time I was trying to protect her while all she did was do whatever she felt like doing. This was just a fucked up game for her.

'WELL NICK TOO HAS BEEN CHEATING ON ME. SO I GUESS WE ARE EVEN! AND AREN'T YOU A WHORE YOURSELF SELENA? YOU ARE FUCKING HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH YOUR BESTFRIEND'S BOYFRIEND.' she yelled through her tears.

'NICK AND I DON'T HAVE SEX MILEY. THAT HAS TO COUNT. ANYWAYS I AM GLAD IT'S ALL CLEAR NOW.'

I turned around and stomped out of her house, feeling completely insane. All the four of us were cheating in one way or another. Miley more than any of us though. I never thought Miley would do something like that. But she did. I don't know what the equation between us is right now. All I knew I was so angry at her, I could kill her.

* * *

><p>'You still are not gonna tell me what is going on?' Joe asked.<p>

I looked away from him, looking outside the window. Beautiful houses passing by in a glimpse. Joe was always a fast driver. I used to be scared to ride with him but now I know even though he is fast, he drives safe.

'It's a little complicated.' I answered.

'Complicated like my step sister hooking up with my bestfriend who already has a girlfriend and that girlfriend is hooking up with my step sister's cousin?'

I turned to him. He knew everything.

'How do you know?' I gaped at him.

I am Nick's bestfriend. We hung out yesterday. He babbled everything out. He had a drink or two to get his mouth talking.'

After returning home from Miley's on Saturday, I called up Nick and told him everything. We talked for two hours. He portrayed his anger towards Miley and also a relief that now it was over and we could be together in public. I couldn't meet him on Sunday because I had to go shopping with my step mom. So finally today in school I could see him.

'It's a shitty situation. And for the record I and Nick didn't have sex, if that's what he told you.' I informed.

'Yeah he never said you had sex. But are you going to?' He asked, skeptical.

'Maybe yeah. Now that all the cards are on the table and we can be together officially so yes, maybe yes.' I told him truthfully.

I couldn't stop thinking about losing my virginity to Nick. I am so much in love with him. And we are comfortable intimately with each other.

'Not that's it's my business, but just be careful.' He said.

Nothing more was left to say as he parked his car in the school parking. I wondered why he said to be carefully. Didn't he trust his bestfriend?

I got my books out of my locker, avoiding Miley when she brushed past me. She looked puffy. Her hair didn't seem combed properly and she had no makeup on. Even though I successfully ignored her, I had to face her in the homeroom class.

I went to the class, my bag sacked on my one shoulder and books clutched in my hands. I took my usual seat. Miley's sea was in front of me but she decided to sit elsewhere which clearly concluded that she was ignoring me too.

'I am passing around these flyers.' Ms Clarkson, our homeroom teacher said immediately entering the class. 'It has details about the School Halloween Dance. Everyone sit straight and let me make a headcount.'

Excited murmurs went across the class about this dance. And only two people in class didn't care much about it. Well three if we count Ms Clarkson.

I got a flyer passed out. I didn't even glance at it. I just stashed it in my bag. I couldn't care more. But why was I being this way. I should be happy. I should be excited about the dance. Everything was falling in place with Nick. Then why was I being this way.

'Alright kids get the hell out.' Ms Clarkson said sulkily as the bell for the start of first period buzzed.

I reached the class before Nick. I sat next to Demi who was being her usual self, babbling about a Victoria's Secret bra that fits her too well.

My eyes were held on the door, waiting for Nick.

And fashionably Nick was the last to come to class. He walked straight to me. He leaned down and kissed me, my eyes getting wide in surprise. I was not expecting this.

'Why the fuck did you kiss her?' Demi's high pitched, surprised voice made us jump. A few gasps from girls turned the attention of the class to us for a second.

'Because she is my girlfriend.' Nick answered simply. He went and sat behind Demi.

He called me his girlfriend. Sure that felt heaven. I couldn't help but blush. This was what I was waiting for the whole time.

Demi kept looking between us, her questioned face popping with curiosity.

'Is this a joke or something? Or a dare?' she asked.

'Relax Demi. Long story short: I and Selena are in love. Miley is a cheating hoe, which I am too because practically we both have been doing the same thing…' Nick tried to explain simply, but it tied Demi more in confusion.

'Never mind. I will explain later.' Nick gave up.

'Wait..You and Nick are in love? Like the L word? When did this happen?' She asked me.

'Well it's a fairly a recent development.' I laughed.

'Am I on a different planet?' Demi muttered.

The conversation came to a halt when the teacher walked in. Throughout the class Demi kept giving me glares. I could tell her mind was buzzing inside aching to know the entire thing. I was considering telling everyone the truth. I didn't want my friends to hear it from rumors flying around. Yes rumors will fly around because Nick is on the football team which makes him popular in school. So people are gonna talk about why Nick is kissing a different girl all of a sudden.

'Who can explain gender discrimination with an example?' I came back to attention as a question was asked by Mr Schekezby.

Few students raised their hands, including Nick. I was surprised he would even take such initiative in class.

And so was Mr Schekezby as he called out Nick's name. 'Yes Mr Gray lets hear what you have to say.'

Nick cleared his throat before answering. 'Women can sleep with whoever they want. Men have to sleep with whoever lets them.'

The class burst in laughter, even did Mr Schekezby.

'Now that was very inappropriate example but I have to agree with it. Anyways let's go on a serious note.'

I zoned out through the rest of the class. I needed to keep up with my grades so this wasn't actually a wise decision. I wanted to get into Keith Stout University of Commerce, Arts and Technology. Everybody in the state wanted to get into this college. This college was famous in the entire country and it gave a variety of career options to pick up from. For a matter I knew Miley wanted to get in the art class. Nick was staking in for Engineering Tech and Comp. Science. I was in waters. I just hadn't decided what my major would be.

'Class dismiss.' I heard Mr Schekezby say finally when the bell rang. Nick was by my side when I was putting my book in my bag.

'How are you?' he asked.

'Fine.' I lied looking up to him.

'Liar.' He caught me.

'Excuse me. You both owe me an explanation.' Demi interrupted appearing behind Nick.

'Common I will explain everything to you.' Nick put his arm around Demi's shoulder. 'I will see you at lunch okay?'

I nodded. Nick led Demi out of the class. There went my chance to talk to him. But I didn't have it in me to explain Demi right now. I was also worried about what Taylor must be thinking of me. She hadn't called or texted me since Saturday. It was very unlike her.

My worries didn't seem to come to an end. I was losing grip to many things at once. The rest of the three periods went by and I was lost in myself. I was glad it was lunch.

I made way to the lunch room that was crowded with students. Mostly everyone was talking about the big Halloween dance.

I grabbed some noodles and a soda can and made my way towards our regular lunch table. Taylor was already there. I slowed my pace as she looked over at me. I wasn't sure how she felt about me anymore. She's my best friend but she is also Miley's. I was determined to find another table but she smiled at me and waved over.

I felt a little weight pulled up from my body. I took my seat next to her.

'Nick told me everything.' That was the first thing she said as I sat. I wasn't sure what everything included.

'Everything?'

'About you and him, Miley and Liam.' She smiled sympathetically at me.

'Right. Everything is so fucked up.' I said.

'Nothing is if you try to work it out.' She said.

'How are we going to work this out?' I couldn't see any good coming out of anything that was going on in my life.

'Cleary Miley and Nick don't like each other. So there is no reason for bad blood between you two.' She simply said biting on her sandwich.

'It is easier said than done.' I huffed taking the fork in my hand and playing with my noodles.

'We all have been friends for three years. You have to try.' She urged.

'You are right.' I agreed thinking about how much I would miss talking to Miley. If only we could get past all this drama and be friends again, life would be perfect.

'Hey guys..' Joe joined us with his tray of food which included just a soda and apple.

'Hey babe.' Taylor kissed him.

'Are you gonna eat that?' Joe asked me when he saw me just fidgeting with my noodles.

'Nope. Have them.' I pushed my tray towards him and he started eating.

'Here they are.' Taylor said and I looked up to see.

Demi was walking towards us with Miley and Nick on either sides of her. As they came near I realized she had held both their hands.

'This is gonna get awkward.' I muttered.

'If you are even thinking about getting up, don't.' Taylor warned. 'Demi and I want you guys to work out.'

I looked at Nick who gave me a weak smile. He was completely agitated I could tell.

'Sit down both of you.' Demi ordered and both of them compiled. Demi sat between them and looked over at me.

'Nick what's on your mind?' Taylor asked.

'Miley is a whore who just can't keep it in her pants.' Nick grinned.

'Nick fuck off.' Joe muttered.

'What do you want me to say?' Nick turned to Joe. 'She has been cheating on me all the time.'

'It's not like you haven't been doing the same thing.' Joe said.

'The only reason I didn't come clean was because Selena thought it would crush Miley because of her mom's murder.' Nick defended himself.

I felt like I should say something but nothing came to my mind.

'This is all stupid.' Miley said standing up. 'I am whore and I guess I will live with it.'

She walked away from us.

'Look what you did.' Demi snapped at Nick.

Nick waved away her comment.

Miley must be feeling so bitter right now. Like everything was her fault, which wasn't. If Nick couldn't work it out with her, at least I should.

I pulled myself off the chair and decided to talk with Miley.

'Where the hell are you going now?' Nick asked.

'Stay put. I will see you guys after school.' I said.

I knew were Miley could be. There was this seat under a tree at the back of the school building, near the basketball court. Whenever she was upset, she would sit there and cry.

I went past the back gate and made my way through the basketball court. I spotted her right there on her seat, her head in her hands. I walked towards her and stood a few steps away from her.

'Can I sit?' I asked.

She looked up at me. Her eyes were red and her lip quivered. 'yea..;

I sat next to her.

'You hate me?' She asked looking at me.

'No.' I said truthfully. 'Do you hate me?'

'I can never hate you. I am sorry for all of this.'

It killed me to look at her fragile self. I wrapped my arms around and she started sobbing. So many of our issues seemed to resolve in this one hug. I let go of my anger for once. I rested my chin on her shoulder.

'Nick hates me.' She muttered in my sob.

'I wouldn't call it hate exactly. He will come around, I promise.' I said.

'I see you two have kissed and made up.' Demi said.

We fell apart to look at both Taylor and Demi standing with wide smiles.

'Best friends forever.' I smiled.

'Best friends forever.' The rest of three chorused.

And just like that, the day ended well. But what the night had to offer was far beyond my imagination.


End file.
